NCIS: Hearts
by TnJAGAz
Summary: An NCIS Valentine.


NCIS

Title:** Hearts**

Author: TnJAGAz aka txncistn

Rating: G/PG [some language, violence, etc.]

Classification: An NCIS story – An NCIS Valentine

Spoilers: Anything from Seasons 1-10.

Summary and Author Notes: All mistakes in the story are mine and mine alone. Believe me, would have been a lot worse if my editor hadn't looked at it. Okay, maybe Bishop wouldn't act this way, but for the sake of today and this story, just go with it.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario/Charles Johnson/Shane Brennan/Gary Glasberg/Mark Harmon, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

A/N: [A] Yes, Bishop is growing on me. I figured if anyone could do the things I put into this little vignette, it would be her. [B] This is also for fans of Ralph Waite aka Jackson Gibbs. We will miss you, Mr. Waite. [C] Ziva's response to Tony literally means 'the love of mine'. Tony responds with 'Ahuva' which means 'beloved'.

Ellie Bishop was on a mission. She had everything she needed for this job stuffed in backpack along with her laptop. Now if she could just get this done….

_Bong!_

The elevator announced she had arrived at her floor. The lights were still in their subdued mode as the sun had not risen yet.

_Great! No one else is here yet…._

The NCIS Probie immediately glanced over at Tony DiNozzo's desk. On the corkboard in back of his desk hung the necklace with the gold Star of David. She glanced at her desk. She'd never feel comfortable sitting in that chair.

She sighed and pulling her backpack off, she sat down Indian style, legs crossed, beside the chair. Then she proceeded to pull out her laptop, files and papers she had brought with her and got to work.

**xxixx**

**The Head of DC Major Case Response Team** had his favorite cup of java in his traditional tall white cup as he sailed into the bull pen. For an early Friday morning, he felt pretty good. First, he'd check his mail to see there was anything that needed to be taken care of before…

Gibbs stopped and squinted at the vanilla envelope on his desk. _That wasn't there when I left last night…_

He went into investigator mode…the last time a letter was sent like this Tony contracted Y-Pestis from the contents inside. Using his pen, he prodded the unsealed envelope open. Nestled inside was a burner phone. _What the hell?_

He used the pen carefully tilt the open envelope _Nothing else in there… _He breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the envelope and looked at the writing on the back.

_**Happy Valentine's Day! – E. Bishop**_

A wry smile played with the silver haired agent's lips as he dumped the phone into his hand. _This kid…now what's this?_

He looked at the burner phone, it already had a number programmed in. All he had to do was hit 'send'

He held the phone tentatively to his ear. He never was sure where the receiver and speakers were on these things….

'Hello? Who's this?' the gruff voice on the other end asked.

Gibbs smiled. "It's me, Dad,"

'Jethro? Why are you calling? Something a matter?'

"No, Dad. My new agent left a phone for me, said I should give you a call."

'This that girl Ellie you've been telling me about?'

"Yeah, Dad."

'Well, that was mighty nice of her, son. You tell her thank you for me.'

"I will, Dad."

'Oh and Happy Valentine's Day, son.'

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dad."

**xxixx**

**Tim McGee was in a pretty good mood** this morning. When he visited Delilah last night, she happily told him that she had some feeling in her legs. He had brought her his draft of his latest L.J. Tibbs' novel and flowers. She loved both, especially the new character in his book, NCIS Crypto-Analyst Diana Fields.

_Good, Tony isn't here yet…_ he thought as made his way past the Very Special Senior Agent's desk and toward his.

First, he'd check the online news. _Hmmm, the Boss must be upstairs with the Director…_ he thought as he noticed Gibb's chair was empty. He put his backpack down, settled down in his chair and noticed that his computer was on.

_That's funny, I don't remember leaving that on…_

He moved the mouse and saw a slideshow was already in progress. An Ella Fitzgerald song emanated from his computer's speakers as the slideshow continued.

Tim watched mesmerized. There on the screen were photos all of his characters…Special Agents Tommy and Lisa, Amy Sutton, Director Vick Lance, Dr. Ronald 'Birdie' Fowl, Pimmy Jalmer, L.J. Tibbs, Special Agent McGregror, and Diana Fields.

_Tony wouldn't do anything like this; it's not his style…._

As the show continued it also had images of two characters that made him momentarily wistful…Director Chelsey Bereford and Special Agent Taylor Kaylen.

Then a stark white page with writing appeared.

_**Hey Tim, I know you can't put these in your books, but I thought it would be fun for you to see your characters come to life. Oh, and that report you wanted, it's in your top drawer, along with a burner phone. It has your Dad's number already dialed in. Give him a call, he'll never say it, but he will appreciate it. – E. Bishop**_

The MIT grad opened up his top drawer and saw the report and the burner phone. He slowly picked up the phone and hit 'send.'

Tim listened as the phone rang. He felt doubt and panic rising in him and thought about hanging up but then the line connected.

"Dad? It's Tim, how are you doing?"

**xxixx**

**Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto started** to unlock the door to her lab when she noticed it was already open.

_Okay, that's weird…_

"Gibbs," she called out. "Do you need to see me?"

She stopped when she saw her brother standing there in her lab with a visitor's badge on his shirt.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?!" She rushed over to hug him, and realizing she still had her jumbo sized Caf-Pow! in her hands, set it down and then hugged her brother.

"Your new co-worker…she said you would appreciate seeing me," he explained.

The Goth Forensic Specialist pulled back from him. "But Kyle, I talk to you every weekend," she replied, somewhat confused by his visit.

His brother nodded and smiled that boyish grin of his, understanding her confusion. "Yeah, I know, but she said you'd really appreciate a visit from me today."

"Oh, she's right," Abby said as hugged her biological brother again. As she did she looked over at her computer monitor. On it was a skull and crossbones surrounded by dancing hearts.

**xxixx**

"**Mr. Palmer!" **Ducky couldn't believe that his assistant had left the doors to autopsy unlocked – again.

Ducky continued grumbling as he made his way into the room as the lights automatically clicked on.

The NCIS Medical Examiner looked around to see if his assistant had left anything else amiss. That's when he noticed the vanilla card on the table. Ducky picked it up and looked at it.

_**I really didn't know what to get you. You already have 'Scotland the Brave' on your phone, so I got you a framed picture of your mother (sorry if you already have one) and a can of motor oil for your car (the guy at the auto store said this was the right weight oil for your car). Anyway, maybe next year I can do better. Happy Valentine's Day! -E. Bishop**_

Donald Mallard looked over and saw a paper bag sitting at the end of the stainless steel table. He walked over and reached in. "Oh my," Ducky breathed when he saw the picture. It was a picture of his mother as she looked in better days and without those blasted Corgi hellhounds….

Ducky teared up as he looked at the picture.

At that moment Jimmy Palmer came bustling into the room. "Doctor! You should see what Ellie got Breena and I for-"

"Eh? Ah Jimmy, there you are," he said as he took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes with a tissue.

The ME's assistant put down the package he had been carrying, concerned filled his features "Doctor, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said stoutly while still holding the picture. "It seems that Ms. Bishop has been very busy this morning."

**xxixxx**

**Tony looked** at the card again.

_**Please come to MTAC. –E. Bishop**_

_Wonder what the NSA Whiz Kid is up to now?_

Tony bent down and had his eye scanned so the door to the Multiple Threat Assessment Center would open. As he entered he saw Ellie Bishop standing in front of the theatre-like MTAC screen which had a test pattern on it.

She turned around and gave him a sheepish grin as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Oh Tony! Hey, hi! I'm glad you indulged me-"

The MCRT Senior Agent's face grew hard. "Probie, despite your mad skills, you're not-"

"I know," she said hurriedly. "'Not supposed to be in here', but I got special permission—from Director Vance—he said it was all right…."

Tony watched as she hurried over to the bank of workstations off to the left of the screen and punched a few keys.

Tony almost backpedaled when he saw Ziva David larger than life in front of him. Her hair in soft black curls beautifully framed her face. She smiled.

"Shalom, Tony."

Very Special Agent Tony D. DiNozzo was at a loss for words…momentarily. "Um, wow, uh Shalom, Ziva." he replied. "It's good to see you."

Her smile grew brighter. "It's good to see you too, Ha'ahava sheyli."

Ellie Bishop smiled again as she quietly made her way past him and up the stairs.

Tony's eyes burned with unshed tears as he looked at her. "Ahuva," he said softly to Ziva.

**xxixx**

**Ellie Bishop quietly closed the door to MTAC. **She did not see Director Leon Vance walking up.

"Ms. Bishop."

Ellie was momentarily flustered. "Oh uh, Director Vance, hi."

He gave her a mock stern look. "I trust everything went well in there."

"Oh yes, sir," she said, nodding and grinning.

Leon nodded. "Good. By the way, thank you for the gift for me and my kids. Jackie would have loved it."

She felt herself flushing. "Thank you, sir," she said ducking her head in embarrassment.

Then Leon got a devilish look on his face. "Oh and one more thing…." He softly cuffed her on the back of the head. A shocked Ellie Bishop instinctively rubbed the back of her head as she looked at him confused about what he had just done.

"I know Gibbs usually does this to get someone's attention, but as Director, I have some leeway. That was for the violations of protocol you made today, Probie."

Before she could defend her actions, he continued. "Welcome to the team, Ms. Bishop. You'd better get back downstairs. I expect Special Agent Gibbs has something to say to you."

Ellie began grinning again as she headed back down to the MCRT bull pen.

**- Finis**


End file.
